Family Portrait
by MelodyMoniex
Summary: This story crosses several universes, including my own fursona's world, but mainly it crosses Hellsing and Hellboy.
1. Chapter 1

It's a little overwhelming when someone dies and one is left with their living-leftovers. One is rarely able to have their appropriate grieving time. Unless, of course one is shoved in a cage immediately afterword. That usually does the trick.

Jade did not have time to be scared. She had just enough time to understand what was happening. Human fur traders. Goddamnit, why'd it have to be human fucking fur traders?! On top of that, why did they have to drug her? She was just going to use her shrine maiden powers to kick their asses, why they gotta hate on that? Shaking her head, jade felt her cage being lifted and was immediately out again.

When Jade came to, she was laying in someone's lap. She barely registered this, but they were warm. She didn't move for a while, and heard a small, older voice, giving a lecture.

"Son, the cat can't stay here!" it said.

"Father, they were gonna…." The other one couldn't finish his sentence.

"And why didn't you stop him, Baskerville?"

"My job is to back him up. That's it. What he does with what we save is completely on his own. Not a thing I can do there," Jade looked up to find a black, six-eyed dog sitting next to a red man with sawn-off horns.

"Hey, kitty-kitty," the red demon said as he scratched her behind the ears. "You ok, girl?"

"I can understand you," she groaned. "And I'm fine, just a little groggy. They drugged me."

"Good! You can speak! You can help me remind my son that he isn't supposed to bring home strays!"

"Who are you calling a stray!?" Jade's claws were out.

"Besides, what would you call the dog?" Big Red's stone right hand gestured toward Baskerville.  
>"I am not a stray!" the dog growled.<p>

"Quiet!" at the old man's insistence, there was silence. "Now. Miss. I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. This is my son, Hellboy, and our associate Baskerville. We are a section of the American government that helps manage the existence of non-human peoples that frankly are quite a bit older than ourselves."

"Americans couldn't handle it if they found out," Hellboy interrupted.

"Is that your planet's name?" Jade asked.

"Planet? That's just the country," that was Baskerville.

"What's a country?" They all looked at her.

"Our people have divided the land into different regions that have their own governments so that the people are easier to manage," Professor Bruttenholm explained.

"Oh. Whatever works, I mean…." She trailed off, letting the professor finish.

"We would be glad to help you get home, Miss."  
>"Jade. Jade Furlong. Or Priestess works, since we're all <em>so<em> professional," she tried to sit up and waivered a little. Hellboy caught her.

"You're your people's spiritual leader?" he asked.

"One of them, yeah. I'm a shrine maiden to the Dark Gods," the professor narrowed his eyes at her. "Well someone's gotta do it, right? My brother and I were born at just the right time, and he never took an interest in the Arts so I might as well. Dreamtime Temple's always looking for new initiates. And I get to work with a side of deity that furs don't really see that often."

"I would like to try and get you home, Miss Furlong," Jade laughed a little.

"Good luck. The humans that took me have been illegally trading furs from my planet for years. It's hard for the Empire to keep them out, _and_ hold their civil war with the Rebellion. And the Rebellion hasn't got the manpower to do it. So we're kind of stuck. Lord Vader's doing the best he can with what he has. It's not like Palpatine gives a shit," she covered her mouth as she caught what she said. "I'm sorry!"

"You mean that's not a story!? Luke Skywalker's real?" Hellboy took her by the shoulders.

"Who's Luke Skywalker?" Jade tried to fight him off.

"Only the best star pilot in the galaxy! Blew up the deathstar!"

"Um…..nope."  
>"Lucas is probably just like Stoker, taking a bunch of people from a place he doesn't know and telling a story with them. That douche was going to pay me!"<p>

"Language!" Hellboy looked a little sheepish. "Now, Baskerville, if you would help the young lady settle in."

"Oh, why's it gotta be me stuck with the kitten? She doesn't even look a day over thirteen!" the professor gave him a look and the dog flicked his ear. "Fine," he looked at Jade. "Can you walk?"  
>"Probably. I'm not dizzy anymore."<p>

"You're still leaning on me, kit," Hellboy moved to see if she could even sit on her own. She swayed. Baskerville picked her up, which made her squeal a bit.

"If you drop me….!"

"Relax! I'm not going to drop you. You aren't that heavy."

"This is why I'm not a cheerleader…." He began to carry her off.

"Hey, I helped save you. I could have eaten you."

"If you're gonna keep threatening me, you can put me the hell down!"

They could hear Hellboy call back: "If you eat that cat, I'll have your head!"

There was a spare room in the living quarters. Baskerville carried her upstairs and very briskly put her to bed, telling her:

"Go to sleep. The drugs'll wear off and you'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long time until Jade woke up. Even when Hellboy came to tell her breakfast was ready, she would not wake up. It was still dark when she sat up and stretched. It was then she noticed that there were no windows. She must be underground. There were six red eyes in the corner and she almost screamed.

"Don't," Baskerville's voice said. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You remember much from last night?"

"I remember everything," she said, yawning.

"You missed breakfast. And lunch. Red Monkey's worried. I told him human drugs in a non-human, magical being wasn't a good thing."

"If I turn this light on will you…like…get hurt?"  
>"Yep. Gonna die. Horrible death," she turned the light on. Baskerville was taller than she remembered. "See?" he shielded his eyes—all six of them—for a moment. "There goes one life."<p>

"Bullshit," she yawned. "Is there food left?"  
>"Really big kitchen down the hall."<p>

"Good, my blood sugar's shot."

"Diabetic?" she got up and started walking to her door.

"Hypoglycemic," she stopped. "Um….which—" Baskerville grabbed her by the waist and they melted through the shadows, coming through a wall in the kitchen. "Uh, thanks." A cook jumped a little as they appeared. He asked if Jade would like anything. "I'll just look, thanks," Jade said sheepishly, and made a small sandwich with peanut butter.

"Oh, that's not enough to fill a bird!" the cook exclaimed, gathering a few essentials. "You haven't eaten all day. Tell me what you'd like," Jade looked around for Baskerville, but he seemed to have vanished.

"Well, I'd like some fish," Jade smiled.

After she ate, Jade saw no problem with snooping around. A lot of the areas were restricted and needed retina scans to access. She was getting frustrated with going down long, never ending corridors until she came across a door that actually opened!

Golden light poured from the door as she pushed it open. Inside was the biggest library she ever saw. Two stories, warm, with reading nooks everywhere, and a big tank lining one wall. She paid no attention to the tank and started looking through books. It wasn't long before she lost herself in a world of printed paper and ran right into someone. All apology he muttered was lost in her stare. He was tall and blue and she just ate, but he smelled like—

"Fishy!"

"Oh no, a cat!" he stepped back as Jade got up. "When did Red pick you up?"

"Yesterday," she answered.

"If you promise not to eat me, I promise we can be civil, deal?" he held out his hand. She took it and they shook.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've had to hunt live prey anyway," she joked.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, I just like books. Nice to know that they're almost everywhere."

Abe found her hours later in a chair near the fireplace, which he didn't remember having a fire in it earlier, asleep with a copy of _The Neverending Story _by Michael Ende. He put the book back and got her a blanket.

Onyx looked much like his sister; they were twins, after all. Where Jade has eyes like the dusky blue after a sunset, Onyx's were the perfect green of a jungle predator. He braided his long black hair as he paced. Jade had done this before, just ran off when things happened that she couldn't control. She was normally fine, honestly she could take care of herself better than anyone thought she could. She'd stayed away for a lot longer before, but never this long without calling. He wasn't worried or anything, queens worried. It was just unlike her.

No other cat expected anything else of her. A cat whose eyes never change to their appropriate green can't have the maturity that a full grown cat holds in such high esteem. She probably ran off to cry for their departed mother somewhere and would be back after it had all blown over. No major transgression given her eyes.

When the funeral passed and _he_ started coming around, Onyx passed worry by completely and went straight to fear. Something was wrong with his sister. Not that he let anyone else know. But _he _could see. A father always knows. _He_ assured Onyx they would find her. She was going to be just fine when they did.

There was no doubt he was their father. Jade had his eyes. That was the kicker. Her eyes did not change color because they were not supposed to. They were the eyes of a Falleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade never really liked to sleep. Sometimes she would lay awake just staring at the ceiling. She was still very much a kitten in some respects: she had never been so far from home, she had never had a room without her twin.

Every time that buzzer went off, Jade wished she could go with them. It was not exactly that she was bored, she just wanted to know about the place she was living now. It's a nature-based clergy's instinct, really. The jaguar was getting antsy.

Baskerville was sneaky. Every mission, he brought her something. Something little. One time it was coffee, the next it would be fruit. She learned to like chocolate, and soda. Flowers made her sneeze, all except magnolias.

Getting her home, discreetly, was proving to be harder than Professor Bruttenholm had expected. The laws surrounding furs were very specific. Mainly it consisted of "anthropomorphic animals are just that: animals. Their intelligence is not recognized and they have no citizenship rights." As Jade began to study human history, she saw that this was a running theme. It was no excuse, but still expected. Also, her planet was considered a "danger zone" and any BPRD agents would have to have a military escort, who would not let them release her.

Getting an explanation of what they do in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense out of Baskerville was proving to be harder than Jade ever thought. As well as why he had six big, red eyes, and what he was even doing there. She tried everything she could think of just short of blowing him for the information. She even doubted that would work. Whatever he was, he could keep a secret. And so could she.

Maneuvering where no one can see you is all a matter of confidence, and crowd prediction. If you're good, you can fool anyone. Also if you can hide your ears, tail, paws, and fur. And scent. Jade wasn't arrogant enough to think she'd gotten away with it, but no one else knew she was there. One out of two wasn't bad. She knew she shouldn't try to go out and help. That was stupid. Whatever it was they were fighting was big, and dumb, and dead, she could feel its absence in the air like decay. That decay was in the truck with her before she could blink.

With a swipe of her claws she downed it, then heard a gunshot and it dissipated into ash. Creeping out of her hiding place and to the door, Jade could see Baskerville and Hellboy, back to back, bullets flying. A barrier of shadow contained the area, making her feel claustrophobic. When Baskerville ran out of ammunition, he pulled the night itself into himself, let it leak out in tendrils slicing through every monster it came to, and when it brushed her paw, she screamed, jerking it back.

Baskerville eyed her, shouting: "What the hell are you doing here?!" Jade could not answer, her voice caught in her throat. "Get back in the truck, barricade the door," he growled. The shadow tendril pushed her back and pulled the door to. Jade went back to her spot and equipment just put itself in the way of the door, and blocked her into her hiding spot while it was at it. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there shaking.

It was a good hour before Hellboy and Baskerville tried to open the door, and it took them thirty minutes to even do that. Try as he might, Baskerville could not pull Jade out of her hiding spot without hurting her. She stayed there for half the night, and as long as she stayed, so did he. He did not speak until she did.

"Are you ever going to move?" she asked.

"Are you?" he replied.

"Not while you're there."

"Then we have a little bit of a problem," they both fell silent again. "What in God's name did you think you were doing, Jade?" he asked angrily. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I was just fine! I was taught to use my powers well!"

"And if you had stepped in the wrong direction you would have been killed. I would have shot you, or worse!" Jade recoiled from his sharp gaze, like lightening striking her.

"What in the seven hells are you?" she whispered.

"None of your concern," he turned his head from her. "Especially since the answer would only frighten you," the piece of equipment holding her in her hiding spot moved of its own accord, and Jade scooted half out of it.

"Who're you to judge that?" she asked.

"I've seen it. You can't keep eye contact. You keep as far from me as you can, no matter how I try to help your adjustment—"

"Wait, you think that means I'm scared?" one ear perked up, leaving the other drooping by her cheek.

"That's the only thing it can be!" his gaze swung back to her, and she could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"I'm a blue eyed cat! That's just natural!" both her ears shot up.

"No, it isn't!"

"You're a dog, how would you know?" Jade bolted, and in his anger, Baskerville let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Males were so conceited! Jade paced her room internally screaming. How dare he? He couldn't presume to know anything about feline culture! Canines don't understand cats. They're simple. They don't _want_ to take the _time_ to understand cats. They're lazy! He should be honored she was even _considering_ talking to him.

Jade paced as these thoughts raced through her head. If she were home, she could go onto the roof of the warehouse where she and her friends usually hung out, but that wasn't an option here. She was not allowed out of the base. Another thought entered her head: "What the Professor doesn't know…." Jade shook her head. No sense in worrying the Professor, he was no part of this. Her pacing led her to Hellboy's door. It was big and silver and heavy looking. It opened, as though someone knew she was there. Big Red nearly tripped over her.

"Woah! Hey, kit, you good?" he asked, catching her in his stone hand.

"Yeah," she said as he set her on her feetpaws.

"You sure? Don't look so good. Come on, I need a beer."

Abe could hear growling coming from a small, dark corner in the library that he refused to check out. He could hear mumbling about Bram Stoker and how that man was supposed to fork over some large sum of money. No one liked Baskerville when he was angry. At least this time he was taking it out on the authors and not the shooting range. Bullets are expensive.

The ictheo crept around the shelves until he found Baskerville with a bottle of mead and a packet of blood as a chaser. He sat across from the dog in the other chair. He sat back and made himself comfortable, crossing one ankle across his knee.  
>"Is that the wisest thing you've ever done, Abraham?" Baskerville asked with a sneer in his voice.<p>

"Probably not," he answered. "Then again is it wise for you to try and ingest human food?"  
>"Alcohol does not count as food."<p>

"Let's not tell Red that."  
>It took a little while for Baskerville's lips to loosen. A little more mead, a little more blood. He was convinced the cat was terrified of him. This was going to be a long night. <p>

"I'm not scared of him," Jade said finally. "He's just too stubborn to hear an alternate theory," she dropped the last bit of cookie into her mouth. "He's pigheaded."  
>"That dog's seen more human history than I have," Hellboy slurred a bit. He'd had five. Jade would never touch the stuff. "And he's seen more people afraid of him than I have. Most I ever get is 'You're ugly!' He gets the worst of it. People riot with pitchforks and torches for him."<p>

"I don't get it, so he has 6 eyes," Jade grabbed another cookie.

"That's a story he's going to have to tell you," he took the cookie from her. "And you're going to shoot your blood sugar up."

"But my cookie!"

"Nope. Not taking you to the infirmary. He'll try to kill me again. Baskerville thinks the world of you. And you nearly dying twice in one night…..Not good."

Hellboy walked her back to her bedroom. They all needed some semblance of sleep. As she shut her light off, she never noticed red glowing eyes in the corner.


End file.
